


Biggest Fear

by AsPoetsSay



Series: It's Killing Me... (To Love You) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First poem on english, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: A poem from Alec's pov as everything in this serie.





	Biggest Fear

Biggest Fear

I dont want to be alive  
In a life where we dont coincide,  
I got the feeling  
I've been living  
because you've been living.  
I dont want to know  
what it would be  
to live in a world  
without your heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing poetry and writting in english so... I hope you dont hate this.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
